Messed up life!
by QWERTY283
Summary: Ana is dead. Or is she?. Things get bizarre when Christian finds the truth... Will they reunite? Or is it the end of the story. R&R my first here.
1. After her death

**CHRISTIAN POV**

It has become like a common custom to me to get up at night after having a horrendous dream about the worst day of my life, the eternity. I shudder and go to the washroom which once was shared by my dear wife. I smirk to myself, Oh those beguiling big baby blue eyes of her, her full pink lips and the silky smooth touch of her skin. It always used to raise the carnal desires.

These dreadful 3 years...

I go inside wash my face feeling the same feeling of nothing, being lost and no hope. _Oh so familiar._ Except that this time I am lost forever and will never return. Looking into those eyes in the mirror which used to look to that brunette with love and affection are so lifeless. I HATE MYSELF. With that flows the warm tears which have become my companion for 1096 days.

I wake into an empty bed and go out for my routine jog and do my squats later, pour all my anguish into the physical activities. When I return there it is Mrs. Jones now a Taylor cooking something magical but who cares? It's not important anymore. I give her a little nod and sit down with the newspaper in hand.

Both my kids are getting ready for their school. Though teddy is my 8 year old version without all that fuss I had, he still has Ana's eyes and not to forget her stubborn nature! While my little angel, Pheobe looks like her mother and always reminds me of her is very much like me with her grey eyes. They are the reasons that keep me together, they are my life support.

"Mr grey, there has been hostile takeovers the book company that you were looking after." Taylor says while having his phone in his hands "Mr. Ross called me as you asked not to be disturbed."

"Fuck" I say under my breath so my kids don't hear me."Give me the phone." I snap at Taylor. He gives me the phone.

"Welch"..." how did this happen?"... "I do get it, I want you to send all the reports to me by evening and get Andrea to send letter to Layover's telling how much of a disappointment it is, Okay?"..." And send the legal affidavits too." With that I shut the call. "Taylor tell Sawyer to drop the kids, and you come with me and drop me to the office." Taylor should know better than to say no.

I get ready in 15 mins and go down in elevator with rage burning through me, well it is always there.

I get into the Audi Q7 and Taylor drives me to grey house.

The day goes fairly well with me barking around and well the people who tried to take over were disqualified and eventually we landed with the company. It was a one heck exhausting day.

I go down the lift and find Taylor waiting to take me to whatever place I demand.

"Where to, sir?" he asks.

Though he knows the answer still as it is his job to ask he always asks. "To the grand Dior bar." Huh, my mood is heavy as usual. That place has become like my second home after office. After Ana died I was a shattered mess. Women came and went but I never got anyone like Anastasia again.

She wanted me because of me and not like other gold diggers for the mullah I had, or like whores for the looks, she wanted me for my quirks. I sigh, my Ana.

Taylor stops the car in the drive way and I get down.

Inside the bar I am greeted by strawberry blonde wearing short pants of red colour with white halter top and a bow tie. I hate when people drool over me. I am only for Ana...

I go to my reserved corner far from the grinding people. I want to take out all the enervation and pain which feel this day. It has been 3 fucking years but it is impossible to get Anastasia's face out of my mind. I tried all the stuffs I could, the therapies, flying and sailing, flynomania , hardcore subs and what not but none seems to help. I have now resorted to one thing that always stay a celibate and never fuck.

I am pulled out of my reveries when the bartender serves my scorch "Sir?!" The hidden exasperation says that this is not the first time he has called me. "Keep and go." I snap back which I am sure was done with lot of force so he left me the same instance.

I take a sip and try to relish it but no good I can still not get away from the bittersweet pain. I LOVED HER! With all that I had, I wanted to say her but no I just couldn't.

_**3 years ago**_

"_For fuck sake Ana, why do you always defy me?" I was more than angry, how could she just go off with that fucker Jose. I hate him and she still intends to go with him?_

_She retorts with same rage I have. "It's just a decent ride Christian, what's going to happen and anyway I have Prescott and Jake with me. They are more than efficient Mr. Grey."_

_She doesn't get the fact does she it is about that and her what if made a pass again? I will never take any risk..._

"_If you are thinking of Jose than he is different now and anyway it is just a flight that's it and that even what 2 hours or3? Oh please." She says._

"_Okay if that your office tour is so important and you don't want to take a jet of mine ,than," I pause to see her reaction which was her furrowed brow, so , I sigh and continue " Take this ticket which I have of the other flight I had booked." _

_She looks thermo nuclear but she calms and rolls her eyes. "Mrs. Grey don't forget I can still spank you!" I say with humour in my voice with intense desire for it to really become true. She smiles and walks away probably because she is already late._

_Hardly did I know that this was the last time I was ever seeing her alive. Cause the last thing I hear is of her is that the plane she was on had a crash and all the people were dead." It was a living nightmare._

I drink harder. I blame myself till this very day though I don't know how many times my family and her family and John (FLYNN) has said that it was a bad luck. But it could have been procrastinated by letting her go on the flight with Jose. Fuck my controlling nature and fuck myself.

I am startled when I hear my blackberry buzz asking my attention. I look through the inbox and almost get coronary when I see the message is sent by Ana?

WHAT?!

_From: Anastasia Steele_

_Subject: Your Life_

_Date: 15 October 2016 19:20_

_To: Christian Grey_

_Christian, _

_I jeopardized your life!_

_Anastasia Steele_


	2. Change

**CHRISTIAN POV**

It had to be an illusion... a conspiracy...a hallucination or a mare dream. I was so shocked that neither was my body able to respond nor did I have control. Was the email send for a bad purpose or was it a gift from the supreme power which I don't believe in.

I had to find the reason, for all it took. _Grey, get hold of yourself! _ Questions were whirling around as if it was a hurricane. I got up and dashed through the door and subconsciously collected my jacket. Taylor was waiting across the road with whole patience. I ran through the road like a mad man, almost hitting a car.

For the first time in life I was utterly clueless. When I opened the car door, I must have startled him.

"Sir, is something wrong?" He asked. No, it is great news, right? So why was I startled? What was all this panic for?

"Drive to Flynn's apartment." I said while taking the blackberry out. I dialled the Welch's number. "I need you to go through the mail I am forwarding and no one should know about it. Got it? I want you to tell all the details by morning." I snapped. Without listening to his response I cut the phone.

I needed silence, I needed my peace back, I needed her. I wanted her cradle me in her arm to possess me with her happiness. Enlighten me and get me out of this mess. Where Are You ANA?

The ride to Flynn's apartment was filled with the unsaid nervousness. I did not notice that it had started snowing. All was calm except me. "Do you want me to inform kids that you'll be late, Sir?" Taylor asked being the thoughtful around.

"Yes" I just murmured.

The apartment had 60 floors and John was on the 54th floor. The door was made of timber, I rang the bell. The door was opened by Mrs. Flynn. I must have disturbed them as she seemed to be wearing a silk night gown which looked like a kimono of pale blue colour with black lace.

"Mr. Grey?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"I had something to talk to John." I stated firmly despite my slight embarrassment.

"Oh come in" She smiled and let me into her spacious apartment. It looked comfy and huge. The living room had an attached balcony. The hose was painted in pale yellow colour; there were plants around the balcony. Leather couches which could swallow you in whole and a 80 inches Led TV. With a black carpet underneath. It was overall luxurious place.

"I am sorry to disturb you but it was imperative so, I had to come." I said with all the might I could. It was breaking me to know that she was somewhere but wouldn't tell where. Ana, WHY?!

"John is in the study, I will bring you snacks in there." She said and retreated to the kitchen. I went up to the study, familiar with the ambience.

I knocked and there was a faint distracted reply to come in. He was sitting in the leather chair reading one of those reports about the patient. God knows how many secret he is entitled to hold. I sighed and went in.

"Oh, how unexpected for you to visit me! Christian." He said with no hint of astonishment or enthusiasm and why should he. It wasn't the first time I fucked up. "Same here John." Great that got his attention.

"What do you mean Christian?"He said with his brows furrowed. This question was a usual for Flynn but weighed hugely on me. I said out all there was to say. I didn't know what to do.

"You know it can be a false warning call and her mail account could very well be hacked." I did it all felt right but there was an intuition that said this wasn't the case. She was alive.

I sighed, and everything was quiet. Somehow it is always this way and I get the answer to my question, in silence. But, today my brain wasn't working or was in whirls that I did not catch a thing. Anyway it was all useless.

"I have told Welch to give me the whole report on it."I said out loud and stood to get up. Went near the door and hit the side of the frame by my toe. Fucking shit. Where are my CEO demeanours today?

"Christian you love her immensely." It was his saintly advice. I did and I knew it than why was he reminding me? I love her and I really do. But, the million dollar question is if she really is alive. And even if she is, will she accept me now. I don't know the answer but the time will say.

I went down to see Taylor standing. It was today that I noticed that he was not only an acquaintance but my friend. I greeted him first with a smile. Uncanny for me to do. He had seen so much of me.

The car ride was filled with peaceful silence. No one wanted to disturb the other.

Once home I was greeted with the smell of lasagne and chicken stew with probably the corn salad. Hmm, delicious. I felt hope today a tinge of relief that there were possibility. I ate my meal with the kids who seemed their usually oblivious selves. Oh how innocent they were. "Dad, will we go out on this weekend?" the sweet voice of my daughter. "I will choose what to do." There was finality in Ted voice.

"Okay, champ and we will go sweetheart." I said but hoped there could have been a statement or her annoying or intriguing interruption by the women who gave me this gift. Every moment was incomplete without her. It was all worthless.

The bed seemed comfy today or was I noticing things much better. Even news of her alive was a good omen. I needed her. The sleep to the night was one of the sleepless one, I definitely approve of this night.

I got out the bed and went to the washroom, quiet surprised with myself that I slept the whole night. It was one of the strange things to do by me. I brushed my teeth and went into the shower where a phone call startled me.

"Welch!" I said as anxious took over me. Whatever he said next was a thing that could explain whether my happiness was justified or not.

"Sir, we have traced the account's IP address and I am pretty sure it was sent from Bombay, India. It was sent around the 8 in the morning according to IST (Indian Standard Time)."


	3. In Bombay

**I love the comments I have received but it would be so nice if more people commented on my work ;) I love critics as they are my best friend. I really need reviews. I am insatiable at that part.**

* * *

**? POV**

It is one of the scorching days, though Bombay has a good weather all year round. It could be dramatic at times. I looked directly at the sun with my ray band glasses. It was seriously hot and humid today.

I was having my lunch at the Obroi as per the client's suggestion. It can be so frustrating at times to do business with all this unwanted broadways.

I seriously needed ME time. "It was so delightful to meet you Mr. Shenoy and Mr. Cortez." I said with fake gleeful face. But who cared if it was fake or genuine, they by themselves were also the corporate zombies and fakers. It is really hectic being here and multi tasking. I took my jacket and escorted the gentlemen down with me.

"Miss. Hemsworth" acknowledged my Indian driver Sukhwinder. He is a Punjabi from Jalandhar. Other than driving around he is also a good friend. He is around 45 and has a wife and two young boys who live in their village. Well if it wouldn't have been him around me than I probably would have been late to each one of my meetings. I nod back to him as he opens the door wide for me to enter.

The car drove through the familiar lanes. I was so familiar with it that at times it scared me. It felt like I was in my body, mind and soul but just not in me.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I told Taylor to prepare the ASAP and we needed to head to Bombay. All the meetings of today were postponed or cancelled by Andria, my PA. I wanted to reach there and make sure things were alright. The thing was how I was supposed to find her among the other 20.5 million faces. It was so easy for one to be lost in the ocean of people. Apart from this issue what was the proximity that she existed. But I will find her from anywhere; let it be hell or heaven.

I gave farewell and adieu to my kids and Mrs. Taylor. No matter how much I deny the fact that I am emotion less and don't care about anyone, I CERTAINLY did care about my family.

I got into the Lamborghini Marcielago and went to my gulfstream g650. I would have admired it but as nothing registered today except Ana's thought and feeling, I couldn't do so. I loved her and wanted her back, but the only glitch was my intellectual self seemed to be adamant about being contrarian with whatever my so called heart which was futile until Ana mesmerized it with her innocence had thought and said she was dead. _Don't let negativity eat you Grey._

**PAST**

"_You know Christian; it is amazingly peaceful to be in our meadow with you." She said with hoarse voice as she was panting. I sucked her neck and went to her collar bone as my brutal lips settled in between her cleavages. My second home; and the third one was absolutely in between the apex of her thighs._

"_I will never give this for whole money in _the world_." I said pouring all the reverence and sincerity in my voice. I looked at her eyes which now looked towards me with awe. Funny it was as how a second before they showed me lust and love. _

_She was incredible. That's all I could say. Soon, we were battling each other's tongue into each other's mouth again._

Someone called my name; I must have been dozing off. I flickered open my eyes and saw the most beautiful girl to me standing there: ANA!

I don't know what came over me but I raised my hands to touch her cheeks but the figure vanished as soon I reached for her.

I looked around me, no one had noticed, even Taylor who was outside was asleep. I sighed and seeing that I and the pilot (obviously right?) were only one awake, I went to get some white vine from 1998 edition.

After having a few sips I came back to my cabin and clumsily fell to bed. I glanced over the clock and it read 3:00pm; _Good! Only five hours more to land._

I got up pleasantly fresh after last night's sleep. I headed to washroom and freshened myself and gave a quick but hearty shower. After shower I got into the crisp white linen shirt and black flannel pant without tie and just a coat. I had unbuttoned the first two buttons of shirts as I knew it will be a great tease to Anastasia.

We were greeted by the CEO of India's region of Grey House. "Mr. Grey" he acknowledged with wittiness in it. He seemed a man in his late 40's and was fair. He was charming and fit. He wore a black suit with an elegant plain silk silver tie.

"Mr. Roy" I acknowledged him with a nod. "I am sorry to come over without giving you time." I said with firmness. There was something faint that told that we would go well together just like John. But I was the one to care less about it now.

The ride to the suite In Grand Hyatt was filled with inarticulateness. The hotel I was quite opulent and ornate. My suite was on the top floor. It was comfy and neat like most of the suites.

As I stepped down the building I saw rows of media vans. _Of course the shitty paparazzi_ I noted with sarcasm.

Taylor was waiting near my office's mercedes. I got in and was taken to the HQ here.

The moment I entered the building everything went quiet as if they were holding their breaths. I just nodded and went to the elevator followed by Mr. Roy (CEO) and Ms. Kulkarni (MD). We all went to 20th floor and entered the meeting room.

It was huge and had a round mahogany table which had capacity for 32 people. The room was enclosed in a translucent glass walls and had ceiling to floor window. It had AV system with mike on every person's seat. It was overall a well equipped place.

We sat at our places. "Sir we have all the info you asked for. The stats say that there have been 10000 females from America who have come here for three years visa. The Illegal smuggling of women has not been reported though. It is highly doubtful that there has been any such scam done. Though the data is approx I can totally assure you there has been no women named Anastasia Grey brought here." I heard her intently with a stoic face. I could tell that Ms. Kulkarni was intimidated by me and also blushing hard. I wanted to roll my eyes but refrained myself.

"So you say that this is the best you can tell me." I said in icy voice. I wanted to hit something hard or smash something. "Ok (Sigh), tell someone to investigate the cafe the mail was sent from and I want you guys to report me." I said while massaging my forehead with thumb and fore finger. And, after they nodded I went down to the car.

"Where ,Sir?" the driver said with thick local accent. "Back to hotel." I said without looking at him.

I went to suite and went down to the bar. I could have enjoyed it in my personnel bar but I wanted to feel the feeling of being lonely in the crowd. So just to torture myself further and feel the saccharine feeling of pain I went down.

The bar was partially crowded. I took a seat at the stools near the bar slab. I sat there exhausted and placed my order of Martinez with olive and told the young bartender to keep it coming. I looked around to scan the place and then...

There was a faint familiar figure standing there, chatting and laughing. The brunette I flew down for. I was frozen.

* * *

**BTW I am still 13 so I have no idea about alcohol so I don't know if I got that stuff right. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL NOT CONTINUE. I am serious , when there are around 1913 viewing can't I get a bit more of reviews, rude comment, critics or whatever but I want it and how about this you guys PM me and say whether it is going alright?!**


	4. Was it her!

**I am so great to get so much reviews, But I hope to get more. I DON'T OWN anything except for the story.**

* * *

**ANASTASTIA'S POV**

I sat there at the far corner. I was surrounded by my so-called friends, which only I know weren't. They were... never mind. I sighed and got up to leave. Sometimes feigning interest was just so tough. I wanted to relax back and sleep and maybe think new ways to get kinky with Conrad. I love him but he never ever gets jealous because unlike him I am not a wanton creature who loves flirting.

I was getting up to leave but just there was a guy coming my way. He was so freaking beautiful that I was literally paralyzed. He had the most intense grey eyes I had ever seen. He was masculine but not that like I-am-on-steroid-and-I-will-make my-torso-50 inches like. I loved him the very instance. How could you not if the Greek god is coming your way and has gaze on you.

"Anastasia..." he spoke and everything inside me melted. Wait I should have felt angry!

**CHRISTIAN POV**

"Anastasia, who?!" she said with an addled look. She looked like her, talked like her and was pretty much her. _Then, why was she not her?_

I noticed she was wearing a violet shift dress. She looked like an angel.

"Wait! Aren't you Christian Grey?" this time it was dumbstruck look. Ok Ana never made such faces. Or did she? but never near me. Maybe she wasn't Ana. After finding a woman who looked like Ana; she wasn't her. The tear of defeat came unwelcome to my eyes. I looked away so as to not show my fragility.

I was fragile!

"Oh I am sorry "she said obviously feeling a bit abashed. " You shouldn't be, do you mind if I asked few things?" I said as I composed myself into my usual bastard self. "OK?" it was said meekly. Every second I was virtually coming to an understanding that this wasn't Ana. But my instinct that said this was Ana got stronger every time I saw her.

We looked into each other's souls finding answers. She had pain in hers. I didn't wanted to ask any questions. Not now. "Anastasia was my wife. I loved her dearly." I said with my pupils which were diluted now and all spark gone.

"Oh and you thought it was me?" she asked me or rather just stated it. "Yes" was all I could manage. I was fool to think I could ever meet her again. _She was dead Christian...gone! _I said it but was contumacious to believe it. I turned to leave when she said "Sir if you have time will you come for a charity function which I will be hosting." She said with incredulous eyes and I said yes. Anyway I did not have anything else to do and neither had heart to refuse.

I stepped out of the entrance of the bar. A guy in black suit (see darker than black's lee's outfit) with mask came towards me.

"Don't go near fire, it can be hazardous." I turned to look around but could not find him he was gone. My gaze went everywhere. He was not there. I went back to my room and compiled today's entire event in mind.

1.A girl who looked like Ana wasn't her.

2.A guy with strange outfit said strange thing.

to The stats shows no women named Anastasia Grey or Steele legally or illegally came to Mumbai.

4.I have to rely on tomorrow's event.

5. I have accepted a charity functions invitation by an unfamiliar person

_Way to go Grey! _I couldn't get either Ana look alike or the guy out of my head. If we look at the look alike I did not even have her name. What a fucker I am! and about the guy why did he needed to say those things. I couldn't concentrate.

I drank the water from the nearby stand and ordered something from the room service. I had enough of today and my best distraction will be my work. I love the time difference which means when it is day there it is night here and when it night here it is day here. I can definitely work this way.

I opened my laptop and started working on the machine. I opened my mail account to check if there is anything real urgent but there were none that urgent even though I have around 359 mails. I thought of opening Skype and talking to kids. _Yes, that's the most brilliant idea of today._ I called them and a sleepy Sawyer appeared it must be 6 am there.

When he realized who it was he became awake in seconds. "Sir!" "I want you to send kids here if they are awake that it." I said mildly. "Yes, sir." And soon he was gone. When he returned there were 2 little just awoke sleepy heads. "Hello, kids" Sawyer had left naturally. "Daddy!" both of them exclaimed in unison. "How are you buddies?" I asked with a goofy smile plastered. "Good and annoyed" Ted said motioning his hand towards Phoebe on which she pouted. "Dad, I just took his page thinking it was useless just like him." She said. "Calm down guys." I could say they were in rage with other. "Ok, how was your quiz comp, sugar." I asked Phoebe. "Awesome, I got first place." She said with the same goofy smile I had minutes ago. "Great, then I will bring you something, Ok?" and then turned my attention to the naughty one. "I heard you had a brawl with a kid, Theodor?" He just nodded sheepishly. Oh I wanted to laugh; at least we had something in common other than looks.

"OK champs you both go and get ready." I said and we said love and closed the talk. I started on the phone with some Japanese client who wanted the business to be done and a meeting. I said him to come to India, Bombay when I noticed 2 new mails.

_From: Sarah Hemsworth_

_Subject: Charity event_

_Date: 18 October 2016 19:05_

_To: Christian Grey_

_Mr. Grey, _

_I am Sarah Hemsworth whom you talked with in the bar of Grand Hyatt. Here are the further details of the charity event. _

_**NGO:**__ Gunj_

_**Organizer:**__ Ms. Pathekar _

_IAC member and imperative activist._

_**Place:**__ NCPA hall, Marine Drive._

_**Time : **__6:00 pm_

_Please inform me if you will be coming._

_Regards,_

_Hemsworth_

_CEO, Bharti enterprises._

Ok. I was wrong to doubt the lady, she was good. I gave an instant reply.

_From: Christian Grey_

_Subject: Charity event_

_Date: 18 October 2016 19:36_

_To: Sarah Hemsworth_

_Ms. Hemsworth, _

_I will be coming there directly. We will meet there._

_Christian Grey,_

_CEO & founder, Grey enterprises._

I looked to see the other mail and...

_From: Anastasia Steele_

_Subject: DANGER!_

_Date: 15 October 2016 19:05_

_To: Christian Grey_

_Christian, _

_There is danger where I walk, _

_Don't come to find me you will burn yourself, _

_It is a game of conspiracy and fate,_

_Where you can't be late._

_Anastasia Steele_

As I read this mail I knew it was either a sick joke or it was a sign from ANA. I will find what it is.

* * *

**I hope you are finding it interesting, so tell me ur pls. send me PM or Review. I want to know if you are liking it or not. And comment about my writing and how can I improve it. Please tell me you want more. And yeah it is going to get darker and twisted a bit. I want to know as it is imperative for the story line how to write about sexual stuff. You know I can write dirty but just wanted to know if I should write it with elaboration or faintly touch it. AND yeah a new character Conrad Is going to be a introduced. So here is a CHALLENGE tell me how you would like his personality to be and the best one will be chosen as the character personality and one lucky person will be able to guide or discuss the next chapters. SO GET SET REVIEW! **


	5. Charity Event

**Ok I got answers on Conrad and so I compiled them both. I got complains about it being confusing but than again it is messes up right? Love you all and about the sexual stuff please tell me how to do?**

* * *

**SARAH'S POV (HEMSWORTH)**

I looked myself at the mirror or shisha as they call in India. I looked fabulous except for my fluorescent pale white complexion. My brown mane was done in a bun with crystal huge flower like clip. I was wearing a blue figure hugging gown with no underwear inside. Of course who would like to see the lines and hems of the panties or bras?!

I turned to Raymond, my favourite accomplice in all my crimes."How do I look? Raymond" He was a German shepherd. Well he barked twice that meant IT IS GR8!

"Hey! You're doggie gets asked but not me?" he said with an accusing tone and an astonished face. Only I knew it was to mock me. He could have done better if his lazy butt would have acted a bit. At times I really think how does he run whole empire of companies?

I seriously doubt that he even works there though remorsefully he does. He is one of the most eligible bachelors in world the just like Christian Grey.

"You know what I am in no mood to hear how I have flat chest or huge elephant ass. So I chose someone who could compliment me and not complain, Got It?" I said glaring at him.

"Ok relax dude, He barked, how the fuck do you know it was a compliment?" He said with a smug satisfied look on his bloody cute face obviously glad with him self to make that remark. He should donate his handsome face to someone more worthy than him.

"I know! And I know you are saying this because I chose my new friend Christian over the old one for the charity event."_ Ha well done!_ Said my usual snarky conscience. I loved her at such times.

"Hey, hey you think I am angry and grumpy for that? Do you even know how many hot chicks unlike you would love to come with this hot jawed, startling green eyed, cute brunette mane multigazillioner." Yes he was right at that but still... OK he didn't care for me. I left him sitting on my comfy bed with his crossed legged position.

**CHRITIAN'S POV**

I was waiting there for quite a time but there came no one. I took my sit with my name. I looked around and there she was her usual, I mean like Ana, dazzling self. She wore a natural makeup which worked for the outfit very well. She had smoky eyes though.

"I am sorry for being late, it was the Bombay awful traffic." I was angry but not that much.

"It is okay but don't do it again." I said in a cold and calm tone. But she smiled her full watts smile, "Ok, Sir!" she had to do that on purpose.

I escorted her to our table which had a lily vase in middle. I pulled out the chair and she politely thanked. Wonder how she would thank me if I did something naughty. _HORRIBLE of you GREY! She is not Ana._

We stood there a while and she asked me about my likes and dislikes and other stuffs. I told her about Ana and how much she looked like her. She told me about herself but without giving much away. "I have to go for a second" she said and I nodded.

**SARAH'S POV**

"What the fuck? Jack!" I exclaimed scraggy and softly so that no one heard. "Well I think you shouldn't talk so much with him. Remember he is only here to cover you up and anyway we here on a mission." Claire nodded at him. Well she nodded at everything he said. She was paler than me and had huge innocent brown eyes. She was quite curvy and lush at hips and boobs. She was a Russian with red wavy mane while Jack was an African- Australian, with muscles and huge frame. He was around 6 feet tall with a stitch scar near his right eyes.

"I know Jack and Claire."I stated firmly. "Well you know,than why are you talking ?" he said gesturing toward in an animated way. "We thought you were having hots for Conrad especially after seeing you both in Christmas, you get me right?" I got what she said very well but didn't want to display it. Well what happened in Christmas was by mistake, He was going to kiss his girlfriend but he ended up kissing me as he had blind folds on. _Why don't do these people forget it?!_

"Stop eating so much." I said Jacob to distract them.

"I love this pizza thingy." He said while eating with his mouth open. Tell me about being embarrassed. At times it doesn't even seem like they were consented adults. Seriously!

"It is a pizza Jack and I am going back, Ok?" without listening to their reply I turned back and headed to Mr. CEO.

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

She came back as the announcer was saying something cheesy. She looked every bit delicious. "Care to dance lady?" I asked her. I wanted to touch her even though she wasn't her. I wanted Anastasia.

"Um...ok but I need to go just for a second." She said me while looking at the entrance. I saw her go... _She and her seconds!_

**SARAH'S POV**

Shit! What is he doing? I scurried as quickly I could. What was the Huang doing here?

"Huang lee?" I said with clenching jaw. He was a contractor or rather an assassinator. They contracted death. He was dashing but my enemy.

"How great to meet you Ms. Hemsworth!" he said showing no enthusiasm. I noticed that I stood deadly close to him. I moved back when he took me by my arms. "Leave me." I said in an icy cold manner. He did not budge a step. "Leave me." I said using more force this time.

"I think the lady told to leave." I turned to see who it was and there he was! My knight in shining armour. Conrad. He kicked him in his groin with a very fine manner that no one even noticed.

"I thought you wouldn't turn up" I said to him and I had no idea Why I was blushing. "You know I am like your feet's stink, I follow you everywhere." he said with his cocky smile.

"My feet doesn't stink even if it does, not for long, got it?" I snorted out loud at him with same expression he had given me in the morning in my room. "Ok, Ok!" he said while lifting his hand in defeated gesture.

Bastards lose, Winners win! My inner bitch and my goddess were dancing with props in hand on ketchup song. Seriously they were a handmade piece by god for example as lunatics.

"I need to say you something let's go outside." He took me by the hand and made me follow him. We were now out in the balcony filled with fresh air and soft moon light. It was romantic.

He came close and said "They want us to be in US by this Friday. I'll take you there by my jet"

When was the last time I was in US? I couldn't remember but it was a few years back. "Ok, did they say where? Or Why?" I asked. "Nope, but they said there was someone here whom you shouldn't meet." I shouldn't meet? Who? Why?

He exhaled and leaned forward. "You know I have established my Company here and you know that William enterprise is a huge name back in US so it will be fun." He came near me as if to kiss but then I heard someone clear his throat. It was Christian.

"Ms. Hemsworth I thought you would dance with me." He said while glaring at Conrad as if he will eat him alive if he made a move. I don't think he was able to see Conrad properly as his face was covered with shadow. I followed Christian out when Conrad mouthed _new boy toy, uh?_

I couldn't see his expression but felt that it was one of jealousy. Or was it?

We came back in a place filled with lots of people wearing fanciest outfit in city. Christian took my hand and leaded the way. It felt magical...surreal...lovely. It felt like this has happened before. It must be déjà vu. I was mesmerized by his every step. My heart was thumping like maniac and my lips quivered to be touched by his. The piece which was played was Ave Maria.

It felt alive. I was lost when suddenly Christian bent over me and came...

Close,

Closer,

And then bent to say something WHAT?! No kiss. "You look just like my Ana." That name again. I must/should have felt to throw up, run away but no I felt satisfied that he was loyal to his wife.

**CHRITIAN'S POV**

I said it with all affection and she had a small smile on her face. The same smile that Ana once used to behold. This time she tried to reach me.

"Christian I can help you find her. I work for the CIA!"

WHAT?! Second time in life I was dumbstruck because of one woman.

* * *

**Thank you so much to read and please review NOT JUST read. I want it or I'll go in depression ;). Still review. I love all those people who like it and review. Ideas are welcome.**


	6. All revealed

**I hope this will help you guys to understand better and this is not the end but the start. I wanted to extend it for some more time and to showe you tit bits from between the characters BUT no! you guys felt it confusing. I hope you will like it.**

* * *

**CHRITIAN'S POV**

I was startled to her this. Well if she was an agent than how she can be a CEO of a company, she must be pretty good at lying I guess. Even though if she was, why did she confide in me? Why does she want to help me? I got her out of my grip after inhaling her sweet scent. I murmured my apologies and began to go when someone came and grabbed my wrist. I hypersonically took my hand away and took a good glimpse at the person.

"Hi I am Claire," She said meekly "I have something to tell you Mr. Grey, please follow me." I did not trust her but did what she said.

We were now sitting in a dim light in a hotel room. I saw that she had brown eyes and was a red head. I ideally looked at her and wondered what she had to tell me. "You should go away, Sir." She said while passing me the wine glass which was kept there already.

"Why would you say so?" I asked her showing who was having authority here through a gesture.

"because you will just get into mess." I was tired of listening to these warning and wanted to know what it was about. I took her by the collar and made her closer to me." Like fuck I give a damn. I want Ana back and I will get her at all costs."

"You already have her." She half whimpered and half said making sure she did not look me in the eyes. I left her in a nanosecond and looked at her with those same darn eyes I made whenever I found something startling.

"What do you mean?" I said. "I mean _Sarah_ is _Ana" _I looked at her. How could this possibly be true? She must have seen my state which said I couldn't find an answer so she continued.

" Ana was never dead as she never went into any of the planes. While she was going to the airport she was held captive. As I have read in one of her files, Sir, she was held right at the same time when other women were held. It was a rape scandal." She looked up at me to gauge my reaction. Every word she spoke made me more paranoid. I got up from the seat and ran my hands through my hair. I had to listen it to the the end. SO plane crash was a coincidence. She smiled and continued...

"I know you must be thinking than why was it not made a huge deal, number 1) It all happened in Texas which you know is known for such matters(It is part of fiction don't take it personally) and second thing they all weren't even allowed to go outside and so it could not be exposed. As far as I know they were kept in world's worst condition. No going out, malnourished , beaten up , sexual assault and even killed if someone tried to expose" She gave me time to digest it all while she was having her eyes scrutinize how much I could take in. If it was a test than it was a worst one I had ever faced even worse than the time I found that Ana was dead. I looked down at my feet and told her to continue.

"This all went out till 4 months after which all they means whatever few women were alive were sold in the black market for a cheap price. All of them were lifeless almost and therefore they were bought by one of the government funded scientist for their experiment as guinea pig." Every second was getting heavier on me and every time she ceased it made me relish my worst nightmare.

"In this project the top people from politics, litigation, military and some other benefactors were also involved in this. It was supposed to be kept as a top most secret in the world. I have no idea what they were making but it was worth killing 80 woman. Only 5 had survived and one of them was Ana. The scientist was hidden from the world forever." I looked at her with frozen eyes I tried to digest it all but I felt emptiness creep inside me.

"The good effect on her was that she was now safe and couldn't remember the worst days of her life and so she could lead on by the help of the government which made her Sarah Rose Hemsworth with all the cover ups to hide her. The adverse is that she was made as CIA agent as they couldn't trust anyone else to assasinate the people involved and one by one all the people involved in this were killed by her hands." She finished saying and there was silence. It felt like it was very well said Hollywood film script but the sincerity said it wasn't.

I did not know whom should I take out this hysterical thermo-nuclear rage on. Only Ana and 4 other victims were saved with this lady.

"Why did you tell me all this? As far as I can make out it is a very risky thing for you to say." I said trying to compose myself but miserably failing to do so.

She sighed loudly and said "I was the assistant to that man who did this so I know this all and I knew who Ana was very well but couldn't speak at that time because of the fear. But, being with her in past made me realise it was very terrible of me to hide this from you." I was thankful to her but at the same time damn angry. I needed time. I needed to think what to do now.

"What about the other mail I have gotten with Ana's name?" I asked her.

"I don't know about it but it could be from one of the people who don't like you or her." She said but I had more questions to ask.

"Why did they gave her the status of a high profiled CEO? why not hide her." I asked.

"Good question, they wanted people to not suspect her and even if they had any suspicion over her than she should be good enough to help herself." she stated.

"OK, I get it they could told me or informed." I said pointing out the obvious.  
"You know who you are right?, if they would have told you and somehow if that information leaked it would have created a stir especially with the sword known as election over head. Such a thing was better kept unknown." she said quiet harshly or was it me feeling like this as it hurt hard.

"It is past and a haunting one, for the victim and the government. It was a epic fiasco but it can't be changed and if you tried to do anything wrong it will only make her hurt more." After a pause she spoke again "I will give you an advise start with an empty slate or move away from her life." She said while she retreated back to Kitchen.

"Thank you Claire" I said with a genuine smile. It was one of reverence and for the courage she showed to tell me. I was going to leave when I looked back at her and asked "If I want to ask more how will I contact you?" She smiled at me reassuringly and scribbled out her number on a piece of paper. I had a lot on mind and I needed to organise my thoughts.

It was almost 3 and I saw that I had lost track of time. It was worth for the information she gave. I went out to find Taylor still being there and smiled at him. "Taylor take me back to hotel."

"Sure sir" he replied and went and sat on the driver seat. When I got back at the hotel I called Flynn. He picked it up at the seventh ring.

"Hello Christian!" he was kind of surprised ,first for Flynn. "Hi, I need to tell you what I found about Ana." I answered back.

"Spit it out" And I started telling all that had happened and I heard from the girl.

"You know Christian, I think you should go slow with her and let her rediscover it by herself." He said and I think he gulped in some liquid in his mouth. "Let her find out who you are, try to show it all again." He said again and gulped again.

"Okay I guess that's your word of wisdom this time right?" "Yes and I need to go to my wife now." he said with smirk and then after that we kept the call.

That night was a sleepless night. Things were in a huge whirlpool. Ideas floating but I just couldn't find the right one. Every idea I thought was good had some wrong consequence. I looked at the ceiling and took a huge breath in and visualised Ana from the happier times and the time when I had tied her up. Hmm, the perfect moments.

I have an idea and it needs execution done properly. I looked around and started to make the plan out.

* * *

**I Guess I did the best to clarify things and after this if I only got 10 comments than I am seriously shutting it all down. Uhhhh! I really hope you don't compel me to pls. Anyway thanks for review and follows and favs. I hope you review or the end. Please Please review.**


	7. Divulging into past

**I seriously am sorry to update so late, Hope you guys have not become indifferent to the storyline. Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

**ANASTASIA/SARAH POV**

As it is Conrad's last few days here, he has asked me to accompany him with the preparation of one of the grand party he has thrown as a farewell to this office. I was real gloomy today. Christian never turned his ass or responded to my help. I looked out of the office window. It was so great to watch out with coffee in one hand. I had nothing to do so my thoughts went back to something that happened 3 yrs ago.

**PAST**

_Oh no! My head hurts. I opened my eyes to see lots of wiry equipments coming out of me. There was a sliding door in front of me. It was of amber colour and beside me though I could not reach out as my body was out of my control I could definitely see a white flower bouquet. I couldn't though say which flower it was. Wait!_

_I don't know who I am. I have no idea where I belong. Suddenly a lady startled me when she came over me and smiled. She was tanned, wore square framed optical and was wearing a weird white coat. She brought out a stethoscope and put it on my chest._

"_Definitely you are doing well!" She said in motherly voice, I could tell she was around 50's._

"_Ma'am can you tell me why I remember some things but not other?" I asked with squeaky voice which was an evidence of not speaking for a long time I think._

_She whispered something under her breath and smirk an evil smirk, and then cleared her throat and said. "It is just that you were in an aeroplane accident and because of that you have a rare kind of amnesia in which you will not remember anything even after you are told." _

_"But how can I remember some things such as stethoscope." I said and she said some real weird stuff about our brain and...  
_

_I couldn't process anymore. Whatever she said went over my head and who cared right now I just wanted some break. I wanted to sleep and that a long one to be sure. My limbs were also on a non-cooperation movement. I felt like a living zombie. _

_I drifted off to my sweet little snooze and when I reopened my eyes there were few men in black suits and tuxedo. I got up on my elbows as I was feeling a bit abashed at the fact that I was sleeping in front of them for such a long time._

"_Hello, we are from CIA and we wanted to talk to you miss." An African guy with American accent said. I had no idea if I should go or not. When he became aware of my uneasiness he said "I am Jacob and I promise I will not do anything wrong with you." He flashed a reassuring smile and I nod in agreement as I wanted to see where this was going._

_I was taken in a wheelchair; I hate this pampering but then again I am right now debilitated. _

_We entered a plain dark and dingy room which had files all around. I guess this is known as record room. Jacob asked other men to leave the room. I felt scared to be with him no matter how innocuous he looked. He took up a bag and pulled some files out. _

"_First thing we want to inform is that we cannot tell you everything but we can say that whatever happened to you was bereaved. Well the CIA is ready to take your responsibility but on one condition." He paused to get my answer which I did not give._

"_Ok, the condition is that you will have to join CIA, got it?" What?! No not at all am I doing this. I don't know, really I don't but somehow the next thing I did was agreed and signed the paper._

"_Well good then! You are now Sarah Hemsworth, single women with Harvard Graduate Certificate who has amnesia because of her car accident. You have 2 adopted kids and you live happily with them in Bombay. Okay?"_

_Was it a correct decision to make? Well I can't even trust myself right now. But then this guy is telling me that he is giving me a new life and if there was anyone who cared than that person would have come to claim me til now. __**It can be a conspiracy!**__ An unknown yet known voice said. I was in a verge of becoming a lunatic._

"_Okay, but why will anyone believe I am a Harvard graduate and okay people can believe I am that girl who lives like a single mother and has money but this can be easily known, in the today's world of transparency? _

_He smirked and pulled out a photograph. It was of a girl with sparkling blue eyes, blonde hair, and thin lips with an awesome face structure. "Look in the cupboard glass." I did as directed. _

_Ah?!_

_I gasped. She looked like me except for the hair and the lips. Her body structure was mine too._

"_B...bu...But, this can't be true." I said knowing full well that the photo was not morphed._

"_Yes, it is true" He smiled and continued "She was the best match we could find. Well she was a Harvard Graduate, had 2 adopted kids and recently died in a car accident. We want you to take her place and as she is also page 3 celebrity, one will never doubt her with any other identity." _

"_Okay now I know what to do except for the CIA part and yeah what I am working as part. But what about what I was?" I said without any gaps that I had to inhale now._

"_You were someone we cannot tell cause you will only hurt more let it be a secret and anyways you should be happy that we are doing you favour and you just have live this life like you always you were her. As for CIA you just have to assassinate the criminals who are murders." He lowered his faced which I think was either to ignore seeing me in the eyes or to cover up his face with shadow, whatever be the reason it did both the work._

_I let out an audible sigh"Okay so who is Sarah working for?"_

"_William enterprises whose owner is coming to Bombay for 3 years, for establishing his company here in Southern Asia with some oriental countries. You will apply as a corporate lawyer. We will teach you all the technical things and it just requires smart mouth which I know you are capable of." He stated pleased as he knew that he had convinced and hell I was the one to be a corporate lawyer. _

"_What if I don't abide the rules?" Aha One point to me..._

"_Well than you are going to be tragedy. These pacts are a secret and say a word and you are going to pay 5 mills dollar with all your funding and help being ceased. Other than that you will get jail time and the social mocks." Damn he was serious but then it wasn't that tough to do this as anyway I would have been the same way even if it were me being in the past life._

"_Okay" I said and then I was taken to the bed which I occupied for next whole week and then I was discharged. _

_Well the things went as he told I was a CIA agent and had to do apply a job at William corporation and that's how met Conrad for the first time..."_

Someone knocked at the door; I was now in my air conditioned loft.

"Come in." Conrad entered. "Hello pussy cat" with his irritating attitude. I was wearing boy shorts which of course did not notice just the same way he never notices me as a girl. "Hi hulk" I said pouting in a bored tone.

"I was wondering if you were ready or not?" Oh really! Surge of enthusiasm went though me. I was ready for this the day I met you. "You know I had to leave my own party to check you up here." Oh yeah it is for the party.

"Well my leisurely ass is in no party mood today." I said patting my back. He smirked and went to the closet and took out a lavender corset dress with silk lace. "Oh then I will carry that ass, you rest assure and dress." He said in playful tone. I took the dress and changed with putting some blush, lip gloss and eye liner. I was ready. He carried me in a bridal style and took me in his chariot without realising how romantic things were getting. I hell am in love with my Boss, well if I take his proposal to rejoin Williams and go to Seattle with him...

* * *

**I have tests so Next update will be after 12 th.**


End file.
